User talk:UnknownChaser
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UnknownChaser/Talk Template page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 18:15, December 11, 2011 Regarding Infoboxes This is just a personal request but please consult the rest of the community before changing essential pages like infoboxes due to the fact that your new infobox has damaged the formatting of character pages (Information in the infobox) and doesn't appear to fit BRS wiki's aesthetic style (the style being monochrome shades) though this is opinion based. If you have a retort or any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. Kozakuu 00:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Seconding this. As much as possible, please follow the style in which I styled the infoboxes. If you need help in hiding certain parameters if there are no values assigned to it, just let me know. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ''Response to Re:Infobox on Herald of Meridian's talk page. I believe the standard of editing on BRS wiki is the Oasis skin, due to it being the default option for any and all wikia viewers. As such, I recommend you switch to Oasis while editing this wiki. As for infoboxes, I support Herald's recommendation of using his style of infoboxes in that they simply fit with the Wiki's style better. I see you've added a white border but unfortunately the text in the infobox is somewhat unreadable. Kozakuu 01:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : The main problem is the text, which is unreadable since it is placed in a bright background. If you'd allow me, I'll modify the infobox so that it has a darker background color and white text. Also, it would be handy if you'll get used to editing on the Oasis skin. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 03:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Decision Just a heads up, Herald of Meridian has decided to revert back to the previous style of infoboxes. Kozakuu 03:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Compromise Why is there a need for a simplification of coding? The coding in the old infobox is much less complicated than the ones I have seen in other wikis, which is far beyond my knowhow. Well, there's one way for us to get through the coding problem: ask me if there is a template that needs to be done. I'm not trying to enforce a monopoly through this proposal; I just want things to be managed more easily. I know that you want to help out, and I think you've done a good job in at least trying to adapt to Oasis from your experience in Monobook. If there are still problems, you can just ask me if there's something you want done. The old layout will have to stay, though. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Revisions and Apologies Renaming's done. As for your apology, well, some wikis have their own way of doing things, but I do understand that you're just trying to improve the wiki. I think we're improving in our current state, with 73,000 views (at one point, I saw this wiki go past 200k) last time I checked. I'm a bit responsible for adding documentations for the templates I'm making, though. :P [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 03:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC)